See My Heart
by nuna.kookie
Summary: Jungkook adalah seorang yeoja yang tidak pernah tertarik dengan dunia sekitar. Tidak ada satupun yang mengenal dia dengan baik. Namun, dibalik sikapnya ternyata ia menyimpan hati kepada seorang namja sejak 4 tahun lamanya tanpa diketahui siapapun. Namja itu bernama Kim Tae Hyung. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyimpan hati sampai sedalam itu? VKook/Kim Tae Hyung/Joen Jungkook
1. Chapter 1

Title : See My Heart  
Genre : Romance, drama, sad  
Author :

Rated: T  
Main Cast:  
•Kim Tae Hyung(BTS-Boy)  
•Joen Jungkookie(BTS-Girl)

other cast:  
-Park Jimin(BTS)  
-Hoesok(BTS)  
-Kai(exo)  
-Hoshi(seventeen)  
-Taeyang(Bigbang)  
-others

Ide dan alur cerita murni dari penulis sendiri. jika ada kesamaan bukanlah kesengajaan.

Happy Reading...!

* * *

Mata yang selalu melihatnya tanpa disadari telah mengikat wajahnya dalam memori ingatanku. Suaranya yang terdengar olehku tanpa izin juga telah terekam dengan indah. Bahasa tubuhnya, caranya bicara, berjalan dan menatap begitu sempurna dalam pandangan. Pengakuan yang begitu besar dan mendalam dari hatiku untuknya yang sebenarnya hanyalah laki-laki biasa diantara yang lain. Namun, hati yang penuh mencinta begitu lemah untuk bicara kata 'cinta'. Kekuatan terbesar yang aku punya hanyalah menjinakkan hatiku yang seakan menjadi bom yang siap meledak karena menahan perasaan yang begitu besar. Perasaan yang entah bagaimana semakin hari semakin tumbuh hingga menyesakkan hati bahkan tubuhku. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak tahu sampai kapan pertahanan hatiku ini akan bertahan. Entah hari ini, esok, lusa atau mungkinkah hingga akhir? Semuanya aku serahkan pada garis kehidupan yang membawaku.

Seperti biasa aku melihatnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat begitu santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Entah ia menyadari atau tidak bahwa selama ini hatiku selalu terpikat padanya, yang pasti tidak pernah ada yang berubah.

Srrrh… Darahku mengalir deras seperti biasa setiap kali aku melihatnya diiringi detakkan jantung yang seakan mau lompat keluar dari tubuhku dan mengejarnya. Hmmm… Ini adalah kebiasaan yang bahkan sekarang menjadi kebutuhan bagiku. Setidaknya bisa menjadi pacu jantung kehidupanku meski ku belum tahu pasti kemana arahnya.

Dia dan hidupnya adalah daya tarik baginya dan beberapa orang disekitarnya. Sesorang yang tidak punya waktu untuk sendiri atau menyendiri selama yang aku tahu. Dengan memegang satu buku ditangan kanannya sambil berbincang dengan tiga orang teman laki-lakinya dan dua orang teman perempuan. Pembicaraan yang terlihat begitu akrab dan hangat serta sekali-kali mereka tertawa. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kehidupan seperti itu. Yah memang pergaulan yang diharapkan banyak orang, tapi entah kenapa terasa ada kebohongan didalamnya. Perasaan yang aneh yang tidak pernah bisa ku mengerti sejak dulu. Yang aku tahu pasti ,aku hanya tertarik padanya, aku bisa menerima seperti apapun kehidupan yang dia jalani karena aku juga gak punya alasan untuk membenci cara hidup seperti itu.

Kim Tae Hyung. Namja yang sejak 4 tahun lalu menyita perhatian dan fikiranku. Waktu itu aku masih kelas 2 SMA. Ia menjadi murid pindahan ke sekolahku karena alasan pekerjaan orangtua. Meskipun aku dan dia berada dikelas yang berbeda, entah kenapa pandanganku selalu tertuju padanya sejak kali pertama melihatnya. Ia bagaikan magnet yang begitu kuat menarik diriku padanya, tapi kenyataanya aku bahkan belum pernah bicara 1 patah katapun padanya. Mungkin karena aku memang tidak begitu suka bergaul seperti yang lain. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu sendiri dengan fikiranku dan parahnya lagi aku gak pernah percaya dengan yang namanya sahabat. Sebuah pemikiran yang tak harus ku pertahankan, tapi juga tak bisa kulepaskan. Dan sekarang kami sudah semester 2, berada di universitas dan jurusan yang sama yaitu Teknik Informatika namun kesempatan untuk berada dikelas yang sama masih sebuah angan. Dan ini bukanlah kebetulan aku memang sengaja mengambil jurusan ini supaya aku tetap bisa melihatnya. Aku benci jika harus mengakuinya, tapi aku memang lebih mementingkan ego perasaanku melebihi apapun. Karena egoku itu juga yang membuat sesak cinta dalam hatiku tak pernah menurun.

"Jungkookie…!"

Tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan dengan suara yang memanggil namaku keras. Dia adalah Park Jimin teman 1 kelasku.

"Hmm… Jimin. Ada apa?". Aku menjawab dengan menarik nafas panjang karena walau bagaimanapun ia benar-benar mengagetkanku.

"Apa kamu udah ngumpulkan tugas makalah algoritma kemaren?".

"Owh… Belum. Wae? " aku bertanya dengan sedikit heran.

"Wah… Kosmanya tadi bilang tugasnya terakhir dikumpul hari ini. Kalau nggak, gak bisa ikut UTS besok. Tepatnya 1 jam lagi. Mendingan kamu temuin pak Taeyang sekarang diruangannya " Jelas Jimin.

"OK. Kalau gitu aku nemuin bapak dulu" jawabku dengan santai.

"Kok kamu santai banget? Emangnya kamu udah selesai?"

"Belum sama sekali. Tapi… Ya udah.. aku pergi dulu."

Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, tidak mencemaskan sesuatu yang harusnya dicemaskan. Aku dengan santai pergi keruangan dosen.

"Pak, bisa kasih saya tambahan waktu pak untuk tugasnya? Saya belum ada progress pak. Saya janji akan mengumpulkannya besok. Tolong beri saya kesempatan.". Hoesok memohon dengan nada penuh cemas pada pak Taeyang.

Ternyata ia juga belum menyelesaikan tugasnya sama sepertiku. Meskipun ia bukan murid yang pandai tapi ia selalu berusaha melengkapi tugas-tugas perkuliahan yang diberikan oleh dosen. Jadi dia begitu memperhatikan nilai.

"Kamu tahu, saya tidak bisa mentolelir waktu. Bukankah saya sudah memberi waktu 2 hari? Bagaimana mungkin kamu bisa tidak mendapatkan info?" jawab pak Taeyang dengan tegas.

"Maaf pak, teman-teman gak ada yang beritahu saya"

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kamu yang bertanya. Nggak perlu nunggu teman kamu duluan yang ngasih tahu. Dan saya tidak menerima alasan apapun. Yang saya tahu tugas itu harus sudah terkumpul paling lambat 1 jam dari sekarang". Tegas pak Taeyang lagi.

"Iya. Permisi pak". Hoesok pergi dengan wajah yang menyedihkan.

Aku masih berada diruangan dosen saat Hoesok pergi, dan tiba-tiba salah seorang yeoja langsung masuk dan berbicara dengan pak Taeyang.

"Pak, tugasnya boleh ya dikumpul besok. Saya belum ngerjakan pak, soalnya kemaren saya ada urusan keluarga pak. Boleh yah?!". Hoshi memelas dengan centil pada pak Taeyang.

Hoshi memang termasuk mahasiswi yang cantik dan disenangi beberapa dosen terutama dosen laki-laki. Namun, walau bagaimanapun aku tidak menyukai sifatnya yang seperti itu, ia hanya mengandalkan wajah dan harta untuk mempermudah urusan.

"Owh gitu. Apa segitu pentingnya sampai-sampai mengesampingkan tugas perkuliahan?". Jawab pak Taeyang datar.

"Iya pak. Orang tua memaksakan saya untuk ikut juga, jadi saya gak bisa menolak."

"Ok. Tapi ingat ya, Cuma 1 hari. Kalau besok tidak selesai maka tidak ada kesempatan lagi". Pak Taeyang bicara sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih… makasih banyak ya pak. Bapak memang terbaik"

Sudah kuduga pak Taeyang pasti memberi Hoshi kesempatan yang seharusnya juga ia berikan pada Hoesok. Melihat keadaan yang terlanjur seperti ini aku mengulurkan niatku untuk meminta kompensasi pada pak Taeyang. Aku pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa bicara apapun. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli dengan nilai seperti halnya yang lain. Bagiku itu bukan masalah besar, jika tidak lulus pada semester ini masih ada tahun depan untuk mengulang. Aku belum menargetkan apapun. So, santai aja.

Ketika aku melangkah keluar aku merasakan suasana yang berbeda. Perlahan aku melangkah ke tempat yang luas untuk melihat langit. Tak seperti biasanya, segerombolan awan hitam menari-nari diantara bayang-bayang sinar matahari. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu sebelum aku memasuki ruang dosen langit tampak begitu cerah. Perputaran angin juga berbeda dan membawa sensasi takut pada tubuhku. Dan tiba-tiba aku menjadi merinding. Angin itu terasa akan turut membawa hidupku dalam putarannya. Selintas terfikir dibenakku, andaipun akan terjadi perputaran, aku harap itu adalah hal yang baik.

Karena cuaca yang mulai meredup dan sebentar lagi sepertinya akan turun hujan lebat aku memutuskan untuk pulang. Apalagi aku sudah tidak memiliki jadwal lagi. Namun ketika aku ingin melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang.

"Hey…" Seseorang memanggilku.

Suara yang tidak asing. Suara yang membuat desiran darah dan detakkan jantungku seakan bertarung. Sampai-sampai tubuhku terasa begitu lemas menahan medan pertempuran dalam tubuhku. Jika hatiku adalah kaca sudah pasti akan pecah saat ini. Jika hatiku adalah bom maka pasti meledak. Jika hatiku adalah besi pasti akan meleleh. Jika hatiku tak sekuat itu, aku pasti akan sudah melompat kearahnya. Tapi tidak, aku adalah wanita yang mengataskan harga diri diatas yang lainnya.

"Yah…".Jawabku dengan dengan berbagai macam perasaaan yang tak bisa kupastikan apa itu. Semua yang telah berlalu melintas dalam fikiranku, setelah banyak waktu yang kulalui, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia memanggilku dan pertama juga untukku menjawab panggilannya. Ini adalah pertama kali kami benar-benar bertatapan mata dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, tak lebih dari 1 meter didepanku.

"Apa ini bukumu?". Sambil melihat buku ditangan kanannya padaku.

"Ah… Iya. Gomawo." Dengan sedikit gemetar dan gugup aku mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil buku itu.

"Sama-sama". Tae Hyung membalas ucapanku dengan senyum.

Akupun membalas senyumannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum benar-benar padaku.

Ternyata aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan buku ditempat dudukku tadi, ketika aku ingin menemui pak Taeyang. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia? Kim Tae Hyung? Sungguh terasa seperti mimpi yang indah. Bahkan aku ingin sekali menghentikan waktu saat ini. Dan melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Hem… aku sangat bahagia.

"Emmm… Apa kamu ada waktu luang sekarang?". Tanyanya dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sulit.

"Hah….". jawabku spontan karena kaget.

Srrrhhh…. Darahku seketika mengalir lebih deras dari biasanya.

"I i…Iya. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?". Aku menjawab dengan berat dan penuh kebinguan.

"Ruang 401. Aku harap kamu bisa datang". Tae Hyung bicara dengan santai sekarang dan pergi.

"Owh… OK"

Aku kembali memandangi langit sejenak dan merasakan hembusan angin yang berbeda itu. Dalam hatiku berkata " Aku harap perputaran cuaca ini adalah pertanda baik untukku". Meskipun aku tahu itu bukanlah cuaca bagus.

Dengan berbagai perpaduan perasaan dalam hati, senang, kaget, takut dan harapan memenuhi fikiranku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa berfikir jernih untuk saat ini. Tanpa memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan aku hanya melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang 401 sambil membayangkan wajahnya yang sambil tersenyum padaku tadi.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 3 menit akhirnya aku sampai di depan kelas itu. Aku berhenti sejenak, setidaknya aku harus menata sedikt hati dan fikiranku yang kacau tadi agar aku tidak bertindak sembrono. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan memasuki ruangan dengan langkah tenang. Dan aku melihat 2 sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di ruang itu. Mereka adalah Tae Hyung dan Kai.

"Terimakasih karena sudah mau datang. Jungkookie." Tae Hyung memulai pembicaraan dengan senyuman.

Sebuah senyuman yang terasa menyakitkan untuk aku lihat sekarang. Aku merasakan ada yang salah disini. Meski dia belum mengatakan apa-apa, tapi aku sepertinya tahu kemana arah tujuannya sekarang.

"I…ya." Jawabku dengan nada yang terasa berat dan sulit untuk diucapkan. Bahkan aku tidak mampu melihat wajahnya saat ini.

"Kamu pasti kenal Kai kan?" Sambil melihat kearah Kai. "Aku sengaja meminta kamu buat datang kesini karena ada sesuatu yang Kai ingin sampaikan ke kamu tapi ia nggak berani bicara langsung. Nah.. sekarang kalian punya waktu berdua aku harap semua akan menjadi hubungan baik buat kalian". Jelas Tae Hyung tentang alasan kenapa dia meminta aku untuk datang kesini.

Meskipun aku sudah tahu itu ketika memasuki ruangan ini, tapi tetap saja mendengar langsung dari dia membuat hatiku benar-benar remuk dan tercabik-cabik. Pecahan-pecahan kaca seakan menusuk di sekujur tubuh. Perasaan yang terlihat indah dalam pandangan berubah suram dan menakutkan seperti halnya langit yang ku lihat tadi. Rasa ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Tubuhku terasa kaku dan beku. Kedua tanganku mengepal dengan kuat, mulutku membisu dan gigiku terasa menyatu. Aku serasa mati rasa.

Tae Hyung mulai melangkah untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan membiarkan waktu untuk aku dan Kai berdua. Terasa begitu aneh dan asing. Fikiranku tak menentu. Dalam hitungan detik lagi iya akan pergi dan melewati diriku. Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, tanganku tergerak memegang pergelangan tangannya dan langkahnya pun terhenti. Tangan yang terasa begitu dingin.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya heran sambil melihat kearahku.

Waktu terasa terhenti sejenak. Aku menarik nafas sambil memejamkan mata untuk mempersiapkan diri menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Aku gak punya waktu untuk ini. Apa kamu fikir aku cewek gampangan. Aku bahkan gak pernah tahu siapa dia dan nggak mau tahu tentang dia. Artinya aku nggak tertarik sama sekali dengannya" Jawabku dingin dan ucapan yang terdengar kasar. Tak pernah terfikir olehku akan menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini. Ucapanku itu hanya keluar begitu saja.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, kamu bisa memberi waktu untuk kalian berdua saling mengenal. Saling menyatukan hati satu sama lain dan…"

"Kenapa kamu nggak gunakan keinginan menyatukan itu untuk diri kamu sendiri? Kamu bahkan nggak bisa melihat hati orang lain. Jadi jangan pernah bicara soal hati orang lain lagi… didepanku." Aku memotong pembicaraannya dan bicara dengan tegas. "Maaf, kamu sudah tahukan jawaban apa yang akan ku berikan?. Kamu berhak mendapatkan yang layak buat kamu" lanjutku sambil melihat kearah Kai.

Perlahan aku melepaskan tangan Tae Hyung dan bergegas pergi dari tempat mencekam itu. Tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Kai. Aku sama sekali nggak peduli. Kali ini aku benar-benar hancur. Meski Kai bahkan Tae Hyung menganggap aku wanita yang kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Tidak ada yang bisa ku perbuat. Bendungan yang ku rakit selama 4 tahun ini hancur sudah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Berakhir sudah.

Aku berlari menjauh dari tempat ini menuju parkiran motor maticku. Bergegas pulang menerobos curahan hujan yang begitu lebat dalam suasana hari yang mulai gelap karena mendung. Disertai sambaran dan suara petir yang saling bersautan diangkasa. Semua ini seakan mewakili perasaanku saat ini. Ditemani hujan gelap aku mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tangisanku akhirnya pecah bersamaan dengan air hujan. Tidak pernah aku menangis seperti ini sebelumnya. Hati yang mencinta akhirnya tergores… ah tidak, bahkan hancur lebur. Bukankah seharusnya ini indah? Tak harus menyakiti seperti ini. Aku… apa yang akan terjadi padaku setelah ini?.

Setelah beberapa menit aku akhirnya tiba dirumah. Untungnya aku tinggal sendirian di rumah ini. Jadi aku bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa takut dilihat ataupun didengar orang lain. Sesampainya dirumah, dengan tubuh yang membeku karena hujan aku membuka pintu dan masuk. Setelah menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya, aku berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhku kepintu. Seketika tangisanku pecah lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya kali ini. Aku menangis lepas. Bahkan sepertinya aku juga melepaskan bom yang selama ini tersegel di hatiku. Aku berfikir kalau aku akan benar-benar gila.

"Aaaaahh…" Teriakku keras.

"Kenapa kamu lakukan ini semua padaku? Aku masih bisa terima jika itu orang lain. Tapi mendengarnya keluar langsung dari mulutmu. Aku benar-benar sakit. Dimana letak hatimu? Apa hatimu benar-benar buta? Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat hati yang selama bertahun-bertahun selalu terpikat padamu? Hati yang bahkan tak bisa diukur seberapa besar perasaan yang membebani aku selama ini. Hati yang bahkan tidak mengharapkan balasan selagi aku masih bisa melihatmu. Itu sudah cukup menjadi kebahagiaan yang terbaik untukku. Tolong jangan ambil kebahagiaan terbesar hidupku. Tolong…! Hiks…hiks…hiks…" Kata-kata yang terucap dengan emosional dalam tangisan.

Selama sekitar 2 jam aku duduk menyandar dipintu sambil menangis. Aku bahkan tidak mengeringkan pakaian sama sekali. Awan gelap yang menyelimuti hatiku sepertinya sudah mulai membuka celah seperti halnya hujan yang mulai mereda. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu satu kali yang terdengar sedikit pelan dan berhati-hati. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku membuka pintu.

Betapa mengejutkan melihat apa yang ada dihadapanku saat ini. Iya. Tae Hyung. Aku benar-benar terkejut melihat dia bisa berada di rumahku. Aku melihat dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Aku mulai berfikir apa aku sekarang sedang bermimpi? Atau berhalusinasi? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti dia berpakaian basah kuyup namun sudah terlihat mulai mengering seperti halnya baju yang ku kenakan.

"Jungkookie…!" Tae Hyung memanggilku. Dengan suara gemetar karena kedinginan. Dan menyadarkan aku bahwa ini nyata.

Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong kearahnya.

"Jungkookie, aku minta maaf soal kejadian…."

"Bagaimana kamu bisa sampai kesini". Aku menyela perkataannya.

"Ehmm… Maaf, aku mengikuti kamu"

"Itu artinya…." Aku langsung tersadar tentang ucapanku tadi.

Jika memang dia mengikuti pasti dia mendengarnya. Aku langsung mencoba melarikan diri dengan masuk kerumah dan mengunci pintu. Namun sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melawannya. Tae Hyung menahan pintu dan berhasil masuk.

"Kalau begitu kamu pasti mendengar semuanya". Aku bicara sambil membalikkan badan dari arahnya.

"Ya. Aku mendengar semuanya."

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Dan menanyakan pada diriku sendiri. Inikah akhir dari semua yang aku lakukan? Haruskah berakhir dengan memalukan seperti ini? Setidaknya kalaupun harus berakhir, aku ingin mengakhiri dengan indah.

Tiba-tiba tanpa aku sadari, waktu saat itu terasa terhenti. Begitu hening, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang dia ucapkan begitupun aku. Tae Hyung yang berdiri di belakangku hanya terdiam paku. Entah apa yang sekarang difikirannya, tapi yang pasti aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menjelaskan semua ataupun melakukan pembelaan diri. Akalku sudah mencapai batasnya sekarang, bahkan untuk membalikkan badan terasa sulit. Namun dengan sedikit kekuatan yang tersisa dengan perlahan dan berat aku membalikan diri kearahnya. Sekarang dia benar-benar didepanku, tapi aku belum sanggup menatap matanya.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Tae Hyung menggerakkan kaki kanannya dan perlahan mendekati aku. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk diam. Tanpa aku sadari tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa begitu hangat. Ternyata, Tae Hyung memberikanku pelukan. Tangan kanannya menekan kepalaku agar bersandar ditubuhnya seolah memberikan isyarat untukku melepaskan semua beban. Tangan kirinya menyentuh pundak kiriku seakan mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Dan memang, pelukan itu mampu membuatku merasa begitu nyaman dan tubuhku sekarang menjadi seringan kapas. Sesak yang selama ini memenuhi diriku seakan goyah tanpa rasa sakit.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku Jungkookie. Aku benar-benar nggak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang. Aku begitu bodoh. Aku tidak bisa melihat hatimu selama ini. Aku nggak pernah tahu apapun. Maaf, untuk perasaan yang begitu dalam untukku. Juga… terimakasih untuk setiap waktu yang kamu habiskan dengan memikirkan aku. Setiap detik yang berlalu untuk melihatku. Dan terimakasih untuk setiap hari yang kamu lalui dengan selalu mempertahankan rasa itu untukkku. Aku tahu itu pasti berat untukmu. Aku berjanji, pasti akan melihat hatimu lebih dalam dan mencoba untuk memahaminya.". Tae Hyung memberikan pernyataan dengan begitu yakin tapi masih terdengar nada kaget yang keluar dari ucapannya. Mungkin hal ini tak pernah terfikirkan sama sekali olehnya. Dan aku bisa mengerti itu.

Setelah beberapa saat ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Aku masih belum bisa berkata apapun. Aku bahkan belum bisa memastikan perasaan yang seperti apa sekarang mendominasi diriku. Entah perasaaan senang, kaget, takut atau mungkin segalanya bercampur.

"Kamu nggak perlu berjanji. Dari awal aku tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun. Lagian…Meskipun kamu udah tahu perasaan aku ke kamu, bukan berarti kamu benar-benar sudah bisa melihat hatiku." Jawabku datar. Dan sekarang aku bicara sambil menatap matanya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji maka pasti akan aku tepati. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya bahkan lebih dari itu". Tae Hyung menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan sambil tersenyum." Tapi sepertinya sekarang aku harus pulang. Aku harap kamu nggak sakit dan bisa melihatmu besok." Ucapan selamat tinggal yang begitu manis buatku disertai senyuman yang meneduhkan hatiku.

Kenyataan yang tidak pernah terfikir olehku selama ini. Ia yang begitu jauh bagiku sekarang begitu dekat dan menghangatkan. Akan begitu tak pantas jika aku masih mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Tapi aku tetap bahagia mengetahui dia adalah laki-laki yang lebih hebat dari yang aku fikirkan.

* * *

-o-

Maaf ceritanya mungkin garing and gaje juga aneh mohon dimaklumi ya. Soalnya ini adalah ff pertama ku jadi belum berpengalaman dan banyak sekali kekurangan. Jadi mohon pengertian and bantuannya juga.

Ea, fanfic ini akan berlanjut sesuai reviewnya. Karena sebenarnya ini baru permulaannya ajha. Jadi buat yang ingin ff ini dilanjutin please reviewnya ya.

aku juga mau ngucapin selamat buat Uri Bangtan yang udah melakukan kerja keras dan memberikan penampilan terbaik sepanjang tahun 2015. semoga tahun ini mereka bisa lebih bersinar lagi.

Gomawo and salam kenal Army...

Fighting


	2. Chapter 2

**See My Heart**

 **Chapter 2**

" _Hari yang cerah_ ". Gumamku. Setelah semua kejadian yang dibalut kabut hitam hari kemarin, aku merasa tidak ada hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini. Seakan hari ini aku baru memasuki sebuah lembaran baru dalam hidupku. Mataku terasa segar, badanku terasa ringan dan beban-beban yang membelengguku selama ini seakan terlepas. Wah...!. Chinja, aku benar-benar meyukainya.

Kalian tahu apa yang paling mendebarkan...?. Yah... Semua yang terjadi kemarin bukanlah akhir, karena sebenarnya kisahku dan dia baru saja dimulai. Itu semua tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Ini terlihat terlalu mudah, tapi juga terasa berat.

9.00 WIB. Sekarang aku berada dikelas untuk mengikuti perkulihan dengan dosen yang membosankan. Dia adalah pak Taeyang. Metode pembelajarannya adalah masuk, duduk, baca, tugas dan pulang. Sering aku berfikir keras untuk itu, " _jika hanya itu, aku juga bisa melakukannya tanpa harus menjadi sarjana"._ Hmmm... Aku tidak membencinya, tapi apa yang akan aku dapat dengan cara yang seperti itu.

Seperti biasa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebosananku dari matkul ini, oh bukan maksudnya dosen ini. Bahkan kebosananku sudah menghampiriku sebelum pak Taeyang memasuki ruangan. Untuk mengatasi masalah ini aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah novel romantis. Seperti biasa aku tidak berniat untuk melihat pak Taeyang di kelas. Jadi selama pelajarannya aku hanya akan melanjutkan imajinasiku bersama novel ini.

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini pak Taeyang datang terlambat 15 menit. Padahal ia adalah satu-satunya dosen yang disiplin soal waktu.

"Maaf saya terlamabat". Dengan tergesa-gesa pak Taeyang duduk di kursinya. "Saya tadi ada rapat penting". Pak Taeyang mulai beraksi. Ia mengeluarkan laptop dan mulai membaca slide bahasa Inggris. Namun tiba-tiba perhatiannya berubah kesalah satu mahasiswa dikelas.

"Bukannya kamu kelas A, kenapa masuk disini?". Tanya pak Taeyang pada mahasiswa itu.

"Iya pak. Saya memang kelas A, tapi karena kemarin ada urusan penting jadi nggak bisa masuk jadwal kelas A. Jadi saya gabung sama kelas ini." Jelasnya pada pak Taeyang dengan tenang.

Imajinasiku bersama novel pun terhenti. Jantungku berdetak kencang dan darahku mendidih. Suara ini benar-benar familiar di telingaku. Perlahan aku menoleh kesamping kiri tempat dudukku. Dan... Srrrrrr... Aliran darah dan detakan jantungku saling berpacu. Sesaat kemudian waktu terasa terhenti. Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget wajahku. _kenapa...? Kenapa dia ada disini? Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melihat dia_. _Aku belum siap untuk menghadapi dia setelah hari kemarin. Setidaknya jangan sekarang._

"Hy... Jungkookie." Dengan santai Taehyung menyapaku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh... h...Hai" jawabku dengan gugup dan sedikit heran. Aku benar-benar kacau sekarang. Wah, ada apa dengan semua ini.

Pelajaran pak Taeyang kemudian berlangsung seperti biasa. Suasana di kelas begitu tenang, meskipun perhatian sebagian mahasiswa tertuju pada gadget masing-masing. Sedangkan aku memusatkan perhatian kembali pada novel ditanganku. Namun sayang, fikiranku buyar. Aku masih bisa membacanya, tapi tidak ada artinya karena otakku tidak bisa mencernanya sekarang. Aku terus saja memikirkan berbagai kondisi dengan adanya Taehyung di sini. Kenapa harus sekarang. Jujur, aku masih belum siap melihat dia. Aku masih malu dengan kejadian kemarin. Setidaknya berikan aku waktu untuk mengatur diriku terlebih dahulu. Aku mulai berfikir lagi, apa yang Tahyung fikirkan tentang aku? Aku benar-benar malu pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku bisa lepas kendali. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dengannya.

Begitulah keadaan di kelas hingga pelajaran pak Taeyang pun berakhir.

"Ok. Sekian pelajaran kita untuk hari ini. Apa ada pertanyaan?" Pak Taeyang mulai mengakhiri perkuliahannya. "Baik. Kalau tidak ada pertanyaan kita sudahi untuk hari ini. Tapi sebelumnya, seperti biasa saya punya tugas buat kalian. Tapi kali ini kalian harus kerja perkelompok. Satu kelompok hanya dua orang. Kalian boleh pilih kelompok sendiri. Tugasnya akan saya kirim ke milis dan dikumpul minggu depan." Pak Teyang pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Semuanya mulai ribut. Terlihat kalau kebenyakan dari kami tidak senang dengan tugas ini. Tapi apa boleh buat. Dan tanpa memperdulikan mereka aku bergegas keluar kelas. Dan tiba-tiba ketika aku sudah berada di luar kelas...

"Jungkook..." Taehyung memanggilku dari belakang dan berjalan mendekati.

"Oh... Taehyung. Ada apa?" aku menjawab dengan mencoba untuk bisa bersikap tenang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Emm...Itu... Soal tugas yang pak Taeyang berikan tadi, apa kamu udah ada kelompok."

"Belum. Aku belum memikirkannya."

"bagaimana kalau denganku saja?"

"Hah... A.. Aku. Bukannya kamu kelas A?"

"Iya. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti jadwal kelas A lagi. Jadi aku akan gabung sama kelas ini kedepannya."

"Oh..."

"Jadi gimana? "

"Aku fikir, kamu salah pilih deh. Aku tidak akan banyak membantu. Kamu tahu, pelajaran ini membosankan. Kamu pilih aja yang lain mereka akan lebih bisa diandalkan."

"Kwenchana. Kamu tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu kelompok."

"Hmmm...Kedengarannya seperti aku akan memanfaatkan kepandaian kamu. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu" Jawabku dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Miane. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Kalau gitu kita bisa ngerjakan sama-sama. Aku tidak perlu alasan lagi. Kita akan satu kelompok. OK."

"Emmm... Ak-"

"Nomor kamu berapa?"

"Yah..."

"Kitakan satu kelompok. Aku harus tahu nomor kamu berapa supaya kita bisa ngatur waktu ketemu."

"Oh.." Jawabku sambil mengangguk dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya. Taehyung memberikan Hp-nya dan aku mengetikan nomorku.

"O... udah masuk. Itu nomorku. O yah,sekarang aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, Bye"

"Bye". Aku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku baru tahu sisi Taehyung yang seperti ini. Apa cuma perasaanku atau memang benar, dia terdengar sedikit memaksa. Dia bahkan tidak membahas soal kejadian kemarin, seolah itu semua tidak pernah terjadi. Tapi aku merasa nyaman dengan itu. Aku benar-benar merasa senang.

Aku baru saja ingin mengambil langkah untuk pulang. Namun ternyata ada sosok laki-laki tinggi yang meyandar kedinding sambil melihat kearahku. Langkahku langsung terhenti dan wajah ceriaku sebelumnya langsung memudar. Kemudian laki-laki itu mulai berjalan kearahku.

"Hai..." Laki-laki itu menyapaku sambil tersenyum. Dia adalah Kai.

"H...Hai.." Dengan sedikit paksaan senyum aku membalas sapaannya.

"Bisa aku minta waktu kamu sebentar? Ada yang mau aku omongin?"

"Soal apa?"

"Masalah yang kemarin."

"Emm..." Jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Miane. Chinja miane. Aku tidak tahu kalau apa yang aku lakukan itu akan melukai kamu. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulainya denganmu. Karena itu aku minta bantuan Taehyung dan aku harap kamu tidak salah paham sama dia. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

"Kwenchanayo. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah berlebihan kemarin. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti itu. Lagian aku baik-baik aja kok. Kamu tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne..."

"Apa... aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang penting buat kamu?"

"Hah..." Aku kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang secara blak-blakan. Aku menundukan kepala karena tidak sanggup menatap matanya. Kemudian aku mengegakkan kepalaku dan memberanikan diri untuk merespon pertanyaannya. "Miane Kai. Aku tidak tahu kata-kata seperti apa yang membuat kamu merasa lebih baik. Tapi, terima kasih karena sudah melihatku dengan perasaanmu. Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan kalau kita lebih baik berteman, karena walau bagaimanapun mungkin aku tidak bisa bersikap baik tanpa menyakitimu."

"Kamu benar. Hmmm... Jadi sekarang aku benar-benar ditolak mentah-mentah. Bahkan temanpun tidak?"

"Emmm... Miane Kai. Tapi..."

"Yah... Tapi... Tapi kenapa"

"Tapi aku fikir dengan wajah tampanmu itu kamu bisa dapatkan cewek yang patut diperhitungkan di kampus ini." Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan sedikit candaan dan membuatnya juga ikut tersenyum.

Sejenak Kai menatapku dalam. Aku akui, ini adalah pertama kalinya namja menatap langsung mataku. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa canggung melihatnya.

"Jungkook..." Kai kali ini memasang wajah yang serius.

"Ne..."

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"Ha... Nugu?" Sontak pertanyaannya membuatku benar-banar kaget.

"Ania... Lupakan saja." Kai menggelengkan kepala berniat tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. "Aku harap suatu saat kita bisa berteman."

"Mmmm... Ok."

"Bye... Jungkook."

"Bye".

Selama ini aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau akan ada seseorang yang tertarik dengan cewek seperti aku. Cewek yang hanya hidup dalam dunianya sendiri. Aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik buatku selain Taehyung. Aku tidak pernah tahu pasti tentang diriku sendiri. Atau karena aku terlalu terobsesi dengan seorang Kim Taehyung? Molayo. Aku hanya mengikuti kemana arus kehidupan membawaku tanpa mencoba menahannya untuk kali ini.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah kamu saling bertukar nomor handphone. Beberapa hari belakangan ini aku memang selalu merasa senang. Aku merasa warna baru telah menghiasi hidupku. Meski terkadang aku masih merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku juga tidak bisa menghapus hari itu.

Hari ini aku berniat untuk bersantai-santai ria dirumah karena hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa snack dan minuman. Lagian aku juga sendirian di kost ini. Dan baru saja aku duduk manis menyaksikan siaran TV kesukaanku Hp-ku bergetar.

" _Hai Jungkook... Apa hari ini kamu sibuk? Kalau kamu ada waktu, aku tunggu kamu di perpustakaan jam 10. you"._ Sebuah pesan yang mengejutkan masuk. Dan ketika aku melihat pengirimnya dia adalah...Taehyung.

Aku benar-benar merasa aneh. Hanya mendapat sms yang seperti ini aku sudah terbawa suasana. Padahal aku tahu, ini bukan sms kencan atau apalah. Ini hanya sms ketemuan buat ngerjakan tugas dari pak Taeyang. Meski begitu aku tetap senang. Saking senangnya aku terus membaca sms itu berulang-ulang kali. Kemudian aku tersadar.

"Hah.. jam 10. Dan sekarang sudah jam 9. Wah..." Aku langsung bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hari ini akan berlalu seperti apa. Membayangkannya saja membuatku cengar-cengir tidak jelas sendiri. _Oh Tuhan, control my self. Please._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC..._

Terimakasih buat yang udah membaca Ff-ku ini. Aku sadar masih banyak sekali kekurangan karena itu kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.

Aku juga minta maaf karena update-nya terlalu lama karena ada suatu hal. Sekali lagi mohon maaf yah.

Dan aku juga ngucapin terimakasih banyak yang udah riview.


End file.
